


Come Shower

by offscreenmusings



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Allie isn't drugged. Bea doesn't die. All because she goes for a shower.





	Come Shower

“Bea” Allie’s whisper was barely audible as Bea snuggled further into her chest.  
“Come have a shower with me before anyone else gets there.” Allie pressed her lips lightly against Bea’s forehead breathing in her scent and sliding out of bed. Pulling her shirt over her head, Allie looked back at Bea as she left the unit headed for the shower.

Hot water echoed off the tiles as Allie stood under the shower head relishing in the release of her muscles. 

“Bea is that you?” Allie barely turned her head when the door to the bathroom creaked behind her. A smile crept across her lips as she heard the shower curtain slide open and Bea press against her back. Slipping against Bea, Allie turned around looping her arms around Bea’s neck. 

“I didn’t know if my offer could tempt you out of bed.”

“It was a tough choice.” Bea shrugged as Allie pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Well, I think I can make it worth your time. I believe we have some unfinished business in here.” Bea’s face fell as she thought of Allie drugged up crying that she loved her. That her reply to Allie was so cold. Shivers brought Bea back, as she looked down to see her Allie on her knees, her blue eyes watching her as she kissed across her stomach, clearly thinking of her offer to go down on Bea after their first run-in. 

“Is this making you wet?” Bea’s head dropped back as Allie dragged her hands over her hips and ass and down her thighs, encouraging them apart. Pressing a couple of kisses to the inside of her thighs, Allie stood up, kissing Bea as she turned them, backing her underneath the shower head. Kissing slowly, Allie linked her fingers with Bea’s. Guiding her hands, Allie wrapped Bea’s fingers around the top of the stall. 

“Hold on.” Allie whispered as she latched onto Bea’s earlobe. “You’re going to need it.”

Bea’s knuckles turned white as she held onto the stall. Her breathing coming out in pants, as Allie circled her clit with her tongue. Running a finger through her folds, Allie smiled as Bea arched forward into her face releasing a soft moan. Gathering her juices, she circled her fingers along Bea’s opening before gently sliding in two fingers, moving in a slow and steady rhythm. 

Bea could feel the heat between her legs building as her body arched away from Allie. Gasping, Bea’s foot slipped as Allie bite her hip bone. Catching her, Allie hiked Bea’s leg over her shoulder, her lips latching onto Bea intent on leaving marks. Dropping her head back in the water Bea let herself go, moaning as Allie dragged her tongue between her folds, and sucking on her clit.

Allie could feel Bea tense as the door knocked open, her body moving as she looked for the intruder while trying to ignore Allie kneeling between her legs. Allie could barely hear Bea tell the person to get out, her ears blocked by her thigh and the thunder of water. Looking up at Bea, Allie curled her fingers hitting Bea’s g-spot. Chuckling to herself as Bea faltered to kick the person out, her eyes closing and mouth falling open. As Bea recovered, ready to say something again, Allie added in a third finger, picking up her pace. Allie started laughing as Bea clamped her leg, her hand shooting down to still Allie’s movements. 

“I said get out” Bea snarled. Refusing to let Allie make a fool of her in front of Juicy Lucy. 

Lucy roared with laughter as she and her boys left the bathroom. “It looks like your girl is servicing you well Bea! Maybe you could send her my way when she’s finished.” Juice hollered over her shoulder, wagging her tongue. 

“You think that’s funny do you?” Bea looked down at her shaking leg to see Allie laughing, her forehead against her stomach.  
“Oh come on Bea, it was bound to happen” Allie looked up at her, her blue eyes dancing as she separated herself from Bea and standing.

“Yeah but Juice?!” Bea spat as she glared at the door. Bea noticed Allie run a hand over her mouth. “What about our unfinished business?” Leaning in Allie gave Bea a quick peck. 

“I guess we just have to try and finish another day.” Allie reached for her robe as she stepped out of the shower. “If we keep going I can’t guarantee that someone won’t see me make you scream.” Tying the waist, Allie grabbed her towel and headed for the unit leaving behind a very unsatisfied Bea.


End file.
